Cinco sentidos
by MithraBlack
Summary: Todos tenemos cinco sentidos y los de Sirius parecen agudizarse con Remus.
1. Olfato

**Hace mucho que no escribo nada sobre los merodeadores así que espero que seáis benevolentes conmigo. Se aceptan (y agradecen) review y críticas constructivas =]**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y todo eso que ya sabemos. Y tal.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

**Olfato.**

_Su nombre es como un perfume derramado_, ese que él siempre desprende. Suave, dulce, un olor familiar, a chocolate y lluvia, ese olor que impregna la cocina de Hogwarts a la hora de hacer los postres, ese que llena la casa de los Black en los días lluviosos, cuando él y Regulus tienen que quedarse encerrados viendo llover a través del cristal.

Y a él le gusta, siempre le ha gustado ese olor, el del chocolate, el dulce aroma que aparece incluso antes de abrir las tabletas que se lleva clandestinamente desde la despensa hasta su habitación, siempre a espaldas de Walburga y Orión, un olor suave y placentero que le incita a devorar la tableta que tiene en sus manos y le complica el saborear el dulce de la forma que un chocolate de esa calidad se merece.

Le gusta en las noches de lluvia, cuando no puede dormir y se las ingenia para salir de la casa, alejándose de Grimmauld Place mientras deja que el agua le cale hasta el último hueso, cuando corre sin mirar a donde y grita en una calle del centro de Londres en una madrugada solitaria, rozando la locura, desahogándose como nunca, sintiéndose libre lejos de las cuatro paredes que le oprimen, de su prisión veraniega.

Pero hay un momento en el que le gusta aun más; el uno de septiembre en el andén 9 y 3/4, cuando utiliza la vieja y gastada excusa de ir al lavabo para arrastra a Remus fuera del compartimento con él, cuando vigila que no haya moros en la costa y le empuja suavemente al interior del servicio del expreso, acorralándole contra la pared mientras cierra la puerta con el pie y no pierde un minuto en buscar con ansia esa boca que a estado echando de menos durante todo el verano, todos los días, cada vez que abría una tableta de chocolate, cada noche que una tormenta de verano a sorprendido a Londres, cada vez que la lechuza de los Lupin se posaba en su ventana. Cada día, cada noche, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo.

Por que su nombre es como un perfume derramado y a Sirius no le importaría perder el olfato por pasar demasiado tiempo oliendo esa suave fragancia.


	2. Gusto

**Gusto.**

No todo empieza con un beso. A veces es solo un roce, suave, un inconsciente movimiento de la mano que se dirige por inercia hacia su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él mientras se va quedando dormido en su regazo, con el libro de aritmancia cuyas páginas hace casi diez minutos que no lee y con _"Yesterday"_ sonando de fondo, llenando la habitación de un ritmo lento que invita a recostarse y dormir.

A veces es un movimiento, rápido, un giro en la cama que hace que se acerquen inevitablemente, una mirada en el pasillo cuando se cruzan -Remus camino de la biblioteca, él camino del entrenamiento- y un consecuente tirón del brazo para acercar al otro, quizás acompañado de un "Buenos días, Lunático" y el suave rubor marcando las mejillas del susodicho.

Pero, sin duda, los mejores comienzan con un beso. De esos que no se piensan, solo se sienten, que son fruto de un rápido estímulo o un pensamiento que no llega a concluir, algo como "Tengo ganas de..." y entonces se vuelve y le besa, cogiéndole suavemente de la barbilla o arrinconándole contra la pared más cercana, pasando la mano por su cintura o por su nuca, eso no importa, solo importa sentir su respiración agitada, el sabor de sus labios y _recordar esos besos que hacen que le tiemble el corazón._


	3. Vista

**Vista.**

_No parpadear. No pestañear. Lagrimear por lo vivido y llorar de tristeza hasta que os volváis a ver._

Es un buen consejo, quizás uno de los pocos buenos consejos de James.

Tenía que reconocerlo; nunca había vivido, hasta entonces, una relación seria ni nada que se le pareciera siquiera, lo suyo eran escarceos amorosos de una noche, superficiales, que como mucho duraban hasta que ellas empezaban a hacerse demasiadas ilusiones y él encontraba el momento ideal- que solía ser cualquiera- para enrollarse con la primera que se le pusiera demasiado a tiro- que, casualmente, también solía ser cualquiera.

Pero ahora era diferente, no se trataba de un rollo de una noche con una chica cualquiera, se trataba de Remus y de un sentimiento que, inexplicablemente, le dolía, le quemaba y le hacía entender que no estaba seguro de saber como llevar la situación.

Suspirando se tiró en la cama de James, quien se quejó cuando el peso de Sirius cayó sobre su cama, como un peso muerto que le apresó la mano bajo él.

-Vete a la mierda, Black. -gruñó su amigo sacando la mano como pudo de debajo del cuerpo de Sirius.

Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, intentando saber como debía actuar ahora, durante los veinte días que duraban las vacaciones de navidad. Los últimos años siempre le había mandado una carta a la semana aprovechando que su madre los domingos se entretenía unas horas cerciorándose de que la casa estaba limpia y los elfos cumplían con sus obligaciones pero ahora no estaba en casa de los Black, ahora tenía libertad para mandar todas las cartas que quisiera...¿Debía mandarle una lechuza todos los días?¿Todas las semanas?¿Una cada x días? Según recordaba en casa de los Lupin había uno de esos aparatos que los muggle usaban para mantener el contacto, ¿debía buscar uno de esos teléfonos públicos para llamar a Remus todas las noches?

La situación era estúpida. No recordaba haber tenido nunca tanto dolor de cabeza por algo relacionado con el amor, pero tampoco recordaba haber sentido auténtico amor por nadie nunca, era la primera vez y, como primera vez, todo era nuevo y extraño.

Se puso en pie, acercándose a la mesa de escritorio de James y cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma que soltó antes de haber escrito una sola palabra. ¡No! Solo hacía dos días que habían llegado de Hogwarts, no iba a empezar a mandarle lechuzas y a agobiarle, siempre había tardado al menos cuatro días en enviarle la primera carta.

Sirius se pasó la mano por los ojos suspirando, pensando que iba a perder los nervios si seguía así y solo las apartó cuando sintió una lechuza posarse en su hombro. Con cuidado le quitó el pergamino que llevaba enrollado y lo abrió, apareciendo ante él la cuidadosa y conocida caligrafía de Remus.

_"Es domingo ¿donde está mi carta semanal, Black?_

_Moony._

_PD: Te echo de menos. "_

Y Sirius piensa que no le importaría perder la vista por releer demasiadas veces esa posdata.


End file.
